Un pasado y un futuro diferentes
by Hinahyu
Summary: Esta es la historia una chica llamada Tagetto Tsubaki, no es un fic común con solo los personajes de el maestro Masashi Kishimoto, si no que interviene esta chica cuyo nombre significa Camelia blanca, flor que no tiene un aroma muy notable pero cuando intentas sentir ese delicioso olor no quieres despegarte de ella... puede que su apariencia no sea parecida a la de la flor pero
1. Chapter 1

Esta es la historia de una chica linda y agresiva que no deja que nadie se meta con ella, como si fuese una matona. Pero ella se da cuenta que está totalmente sola y todos sus "Amigos" se alejan de ella, incluso su familia tiene miedo de las reacciones que ella toma en los momentos difíciles…

* * *

Capitulo 1- La llegada

Una noche oscura una chica no deseaba seguir viviendo con su familia, por eso decidió escapar, mientras arreglaba sus cosas para poder partir no dejaba de pensar en su familia, y en parte tenía miedo de lo que le pudiese llegar a ocurrir. Sin importar que salió, de su casa y empezó a caminar a una colina cerca del pueblo de donde venía, esta chica de tan solo 12 años de edad se llama Tsubaki Tagetto, tiene una tez blanca, cabello color negro como la noche y ojos verdes como las hojas de un árbol.

De camino a la colina se encuentra con un río bastante ancho y decide descansar, ya el sol comenzaba a salir lo cual indicaba que eran la de la mañana, decidió continuar con su camino hacia la cima de la colina para encontrar una forma de cruzar el caudaloso río. Después de unos minutos de haber comenzado su marcha encontró una cascada bastante alta que sería casi imposible de subir.

-¿Que tenemos aquí?...- suspiró vencida –Será mejor que trate de cruzar nadando- en eso se escucha una suave voz

-N-no lo hagas… te puede llevar la corriente…- dijo con un tono preocupado

-¿Quien anda ahí?... ¡Muéstrate!- Dijo Tsubaki molesta

De entre los arboles sale una chica de cabello oscuro y ojos blancos-N-no te preocupes… no soy mala…- dijo intentando calmarla

-¿Quién eres y porque me sigues?-

-No y-yo solo… siempre vengo a este lugar, e-el sonido de la cascada me relaja- dijo cerrando sus blancas orbes- M-mi nombre es Hinata… ¿Y el tuyo?-

-Yo me llamo… Tsubaki, si eso y mi apellido es Tagetto-Dijo algo confundida con los vocablos de la otra chica

-Tagetto Tsubaki… M-muy lindo nombre. M-mi apellido es Hyuuga-

-Hyuuga… ¿eres del clan Hyuuga?... Lo siento mis disculpas por haber irrumpido en su lugar, será mejor que salga de aquí… (_El clan Hyuuga es bastante famoso y es muy peligroso meterse con ellos mas desde que este se hiso enemigo de los Uchiha es mejor que me valla antes de que llame a su familia y me hagan algo de lo que me voy a arrepentir_)- comenzó a irse asustada

-N-no te preocupes, no soy como el resto de mi familia… D-déjame ayudarte a cruzar el río- Dijo deteniendo el caminar de Tsubaki

-No te molestes n.n' ya voy a encontrar otra forma de cruzar- dijo con sus manos levantadas intentando detenerla

-L-lo lamento, si te asusté no fue mi intención- dijo mirando el sol que empezaba a mostrarse- S-sabes, yo estoy muy sola… M-mi timidez me complica relacionarme c-con las demás personas, y c-cuando puedo hablar se dan cuenta que soy Hyuuga y… e-escapan de mi… Hablarte me fue bastante fácil y n-no sé porque ahora mismo te estoy diciendo todo esto, solo sé que tu también te irás todo p-porque vengo de una familia con un gran poder…-Dijo con un tono triste y silencioso

-Lo lamento…-la Hyuuga observa con sus orbes la chica ahora a su lado- no sabía que te sentías de esa forma… Hinata, déjame ser tu amiga, prometo ayudarte en lo que necesites y escucharte cuando estés triste- Continuó tomando sus manos-Después de todo para eso son los amigos-sonreía amablemente

-Ya no importa… - se dio media vuelta para irse- seguro lo haces solo por miedo- se alejó unos metros y continuó- De todas formas gracias por escucharme, si subes al árbol te darás cuenta que hay una soga si te lanzas desde ahí arriba podrás cruzar el río… - continuó con su andar

-¡Mañana nos vemos en este lugar! Espero que me haya escuchado- dijo para sí mientras trataba de subir al árbol indicado

Todo el camino estuvo sumida en sus pensamientos y a menudo se golpeaba con los arboles y ramas que se le cruzaban. Luego de salir del bosque busca en su mochila el teléfono celular que siempre llevaba consigo, observó el reloj el cual marcaba las 10 de la mañana. Tsubaki ya tenía hambre y decidió desayunar en el primer café que encontrara, para su suerte encontró uno muy cerca. Ya dentro del lugar se sentó en una mesa cerca del ventanal del café. Muchos hombres y jóvenes la miraban ya que es una chica muy bonita, en eso un chico se sienta frente a ella, parecían no percatarse de la presencia del otro, los dos mirando la calle hasta que llega el camarero.

-Buenos días, que necesitan tortolitos- dijo el señor con una sonrisa en la cara

Tsubaki parecía no comprender las palabras del hombre ya que todavía no se daba cuenta que había un chico frente a ella-¿Eh? ¿De qué habla?- en eso gira su rostro al frente y observa a un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos negros - ¿Q-quién eres tú?-preguntó suave

- No te importa… que vas a pedir rápido… - Dijo serio sin quitar su mirada del ventanal

-Bueno yo solo quiero un café, ¿y tu amargado? ¬¬ -

-Yo también quiero un café… -El camarero anotó la orden y se dirigió a la cocina – No me hables niñita…

- Tonto, si te molesto vete a otra mesa- dijo algo enfadada

-¿No deberías estar feliz de que me senté junto a ti? (_Estúpidas fans, creen que me van hacer tonto_)-

-¿Feliz? Ni siquiera te conozco engreído- dijo sacando la lengua en tono burlesco

La conversación fue así insultos iban y venían de parte de los dos, hasta que la agradable conversación se vio cortada por la llegada del camarero- Aquí dos cafés para los novios-

-NO SOMOS NOVIOS- Dijeron los dos al unisono. Cuando se dan cuenta que hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo desvían sus miradas en claro tono de disconformidad

El tiempo pasó en esa cafetería ninguno decía nada, el silencio a cada segundo se volvía más tenso Tsubaki no sabe qué hacer, hasta que en un momento ese chico habla

-¿Cómo te llamas…? No malinterpretes solo quiero saber el nombre de la persona a la que aborreceré toda mi vida, además de mi hermano-

-Bueno yo soy Tagetto, Tagetto Tsubaki ¿Etto… cómo te llamas tu?- Preguntó interesada

-(_¿No sabe quién soy? ¿Realmente no me conoce?_) Mi nombre es Sasuke… Uchiha…- pareció que esas palabras fueron suficientes para que esa chica no deseara haber salido de su casa para entrar en un mundo totalmente desconocido

-¿Di-dijiste U-Uchiha?-Preguntó anonadada

-Si-bebió el último trago de su café-¿Algún problema?

-(_Este es el peor día de mi vida me he encontrado con los dos herederos de los clanes más famosos de Japón, creo que si salgo viva de esta tendré muchos años mas de vida_) No ningún problema- y soltó una pequeña risa falsa

-Ya me voy tonta…camarero la cuenta-

-¡Yo pago por ti!- dijo en el instante

-No, yo pagaré los dos cafés… fue agradable hablar contigo, adiós- luego de pagar se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a fuera.

Tsubaki solo se quedó mirando a aquel chico que se iba. Quedó atónita después delo que el hiso (¿_Por qué pago mi café? ¿Está loco o qué? Es increíble los herederos no son como todos dicen crueles y sanguinarios que lo único que desean es matar… La heredera del clan Hyuuga es una chica simple y muy tímida que lo único que desea es estar tranquila… Y el heredero del clan Uchiha es… bueno un poco antisocial y engreído pero no se cual llegaría a ser su deseo no creo que quiera amar o algo parecido… Estos pensamientos me vuelven loca, será mejor que encuentre donde quedarme por unos días_…)

Ya se hacía tarde en esa ciudad y no encontraba donde quedarse, en eso se encuentra con un chico hiperactivo y su novia.

-Hm… Hola… -Dijo tímidamente

-¡Hola! ¿Sakura la conoces? ¿Es tu amiga?- pregunto sin dejar hablar a la pelirosa

-¡Ya cállate Naruto!- y asesta un gran golpe en la cabeza del ojiazul

-Lo lamento… no quería molestar, será mejor que los deje solos- empezaba a irse cuando una voz conocida la detiene

-Tsuba… T-Tagetto-san-se escucho sorprendida

-(_Esa voz… ¡Hinata!_)-Giró suavemente su cabeza- Hi-hinata… eres tu…

-E-etto…- ella se encontraba detrás de un árbol- y-yo solo- en eso Naruto se acerca a saludarle

-¡Hola Hinata! ¿Por qué estas tan roja, tienes fiebre?-

-(_A ella le gusta ese chico_) No te preocupes, yo la ayudo- dijo acercándose

-¿Hinata la conoces? ¿Es tu…?- sus vocablos se vieron interrumpidos por Tsubaki

-Sí, ella es mi amiga. ¿Tienes algún problema?-preguntó desafiante

-Etto… Tagetto-san yo…- La ojiblanca fue interrumpida por el rubio

-Si es tu amiga, ¿por qué te llama por tu apellido?- pregunto algo alterado

-¿Si Hinata por qué me llamas por mi apellido? ¿No somos amigas?-repitió la ojiverde

Hinata solo atinó a desmayarse y fue llevada por Naruto a su casa, ya que su padre es amigo de los Hyuuga. Sakura y Tsubaki se quedaron solas, en eso la pelirosa comienza a hablar.

-Mi nombre es Sakura… ¿y el tuyo?

-Tsubaki…

-¿Que querías decirnos hace rato?- pregunta la chica con ojos color jade

-Es que soy nueva en la ciudad y no he encontrado un hotel ni departamento donde quedarme ¿Tú podrías recomendarme alguno?

-¿Nueva en la ciudad? Pero apenas tienes unos 14 años ¿Estás sola?

- Tengo 12… y si estoy… sola- esta última palabra la dijo con un inmenso dolor y nostalgia

-¿Donde están tus padres?- pregunto algo triste

-¡No te importa, yo me aleje de ellos!-y Tsubaki se alejó del lugar con grandes lagrimas que deseaban salir pero ella no lo permitía.

Ella no paraba de correr, cayó varias veces al piso por la velocidad que estaba alcanzando y aunque ya se sintiera cansada no quería parar, deseaba desahogarse pero no quiere llorar ya que eso lo hacen las personas débiles, su andar se fue volviendo mas y mas lento hasta que entra en un pequeño callejón y cae al suelo rendida -(_Ya es de noche no podre encontrar un lugar en donde quedarme… creo que será mejor quedarme aquí_)- comienza a sacar un abrigo para pasar la noche tranquila en aquel lugar oscuro y solitario alejado de la bulla que hacia la gente en la calle. Después de abrigarse escucha una voz

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –Aparece Sasuke de entre las sombras

-No te importa… - dijo girándose para que el no vea los rastro de las lagrimas que lograron escapar

Se acerca unos pasos- No pensaras quedarte aquí… - Se pone a su lado- escuche tu conversación con Sakura. Puedes venir a mi casa si quieres -dijo con su común semblante frío sin dejar ver su preocupación

-No hace falta, yo estoy bien aquí… vete

-No te voy a rogar- en eso la toma de la mochila que aun llevaba puesta y la comienza a arrastrar

-¡Oye! ¡Déjame tranquila, no molestes!-dice mientras mueve sus brazos y piernas en afán de soltarse

-Si tanto deseas que te suelte ¿Por qué no sueltas tu mochila?- dijo sarcásticamente

-(_¡Es cierto eso haré!_)-se saca la mochila y Sasuke queda con ella en la mano-Ahora devuélvemela –con una sonrisita maléfica

-No. No te la daré, si la quieres tendrás que alcanzarme-se sube a la bicicleta en la que llegó-adiós

-¡Oye! No me dejes… que hago no se adonde se fue… (_Creo que confiar en ese tipo es una pérdida de tiempo_…)-Dijo para sí misma

Comenzó a caminar hacia donde una chica le indicó el lugar en el que viven los Uchiha. Caminó por largo rato, mira su teléfono celular y este marcaba casi las 10 de la noche. Hasta que el mismo que estaba buscando desde hace rato le tiró la mochila encima.

-¡Hey! ¡Qué te pasa primero me la quitas y ahora me la tiras encima!-

-¿No la quieres? Entonces me la quedo y ocupo todo tu dinero y vendo tu ropa… aunque esa ridícula ropa interior, no creo que ninguna persona la aceptaría – Dijo con su semblante frío

Sonrojada y muy enojada se desquitó con una cachetada-No mires lo que no es tuyo

-No hagas eso de nuevo o te irá mal, ahora entra en mi casa… ya le dije a mi hermano que te preparara una habitación- Dijo entrando a la gran vivienda

-bien-aceptó siguiendo los pasos de aquel chico

* * *

Esta es la historia una chica llamada Tagetto Tsubaki, no es un fanfic común con solo los personajes de el maestro Masashi Kishimoto, si no que interviene esta chica cuyo nombre significa Camelia blanca, flor no tiene un aroma muy notable pero cuando intentas sentir ese delicioso olor no quieres despegarte de ella... puede que su apariencia no sea parecida a la de una camelia blanca pero su actitud misteriosa, amable y a la vez agresiva la hacen alguien especial...


	2. Chapter 2

Después de encontrar al Uchiha el solo atinó a burlarse, entonces enojada le asesta una cachetada

-No hagas eso de nuevo o te irá mal, ahora entra en mi casa… ya le dije a mi hermano que te preparara una habitación- Dijo entrando a la gran vivienda

-Bien -aceptó siguiendo los pasos de aquel chico

La casa era bastante grande solo para dos personas, Tsubaki no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor ya que estaba muy bien decorada se sentía abrumada por tanta belleza y sus ojos verdes brillaban como dos gemas analizando cada detalle. Estaba tan distraída mirando todo que se olvidó que estaba en la casa del chico que detesta y no se dio cuenta que le están hablando hasta que Sasuke le da un golpe en la cabeza para que se espabile

-Eso dolió… - Dijo con los ojos llorosos-¿por qué hiciste eso?

-Mi hermano te quiere preguntar un par de cosas…- dijo retirándose

-¿A- adónde vas?- pregunto intrigada

-No te importa… - se dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras de la sala principal

-¿Q-quien es tu hermano?- dijo mirándolo

-Yo… Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha… Un gusto conocerte-dijo un hombre de alrededor de 18 años con cabello oscuro y ojos rojos como la sangre

-¿Ah? (_Se parecen mucho…_) Mi nombre es Tagetto Tsubaki… ¿Que quieres decirme?- preguntó sin vacilar

-Guau…- dijo impresionado- Eres muy directa, más que muchas chicas que conozco…

-Sí, si ¿qué quieres?- dijo sin darle importancia- Tengo cosas que hacer

-¿Como qué? No creo que dormir en un callejón frio y húmedo sea algo importante…- Mencionó con un semblante serio como el de Sasuke

-Bueno… no importa…- dijo quitando su mirada al recordar los momentos pasados hace unos minutos- Tienes un hermano realmente amable… pero a la vez muy engreído

-Sí, tienes razón- dijo mirando la escalera por la que el chico había salido de la sala- ¿Estas cansada?, ¿quieres sentarte en uno de los sillones?-dijo apuntando un sillón bastante grande

-Bueno… -accedió sin problemas ya que estaba cansada de caminar todo el día, en el único momento que se sentó fue cuando tomo ese café con Sasuke

-¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?- pregunta después de sentarse junto a ella

-Bueno desde esta mañana… la verdad no sabía a dónde me dirigía solo caminé… ¿Habrá sido cosa del destino?- se preguntó a si misma

-Posiblemente… Mi hermano me dijo que no tienes familia… Sería mejor que te inscribamos en un colegio de por aquí. Pronto comenzaran las clases…

-(_Que extraño… pensé que preguntaría porque estoy sola… Es muy difícil descifrar en que está pensando…_)…-Esperaba a que el continuara

-¿Tienes los papeles necesarios para inscribirte?

-Etto… Sí, creo- dijo sacando de su mochila una carpeta con papeles- Aquí está todo lo que encontré… la verdad no se que necesito para inscribirme en un colegio, por eso traje todo lo que encontré sobre mí: partida de nacimiento, nacionalidad, carnet de identidad… - y continuó diciendo mientras Itachi miraba los papeles.

-Parece que saliste preparada… Eres muy lista, mañana te inscribiré en el colegio al que va Sasuke-dijo mientras guardaba la carpeta en el cajón de un mueble cercano- Intentaré que estén en la misma clase- termino sonriendo.

-¿¡QUE!? ¡No quiero estar en la misma clase que ese engreído no va a parar de molestarme! ¡No, no y no!

Días después…

-Creo que nunca obtendré lo que quiero- dijo mientras Sasuke le tira pequeñas bolas de papel en medio de clases- por lo menos estoy en la misma clase que Sakura, Naruto y Hinata- dijo esbozando una sonrisa mientras continuaba escribiendo lo que el profesor Iruka escribía en el pizarrón.

Ya en el recreo salió del salón para ir a arreglarse el cabello, cuando llega al baño se encuentra con Sakura.

-Oye, Tsubaki…- dijo casi en un susurro

_ ¿Eh? ¿Que necesitas Sakura?- preguntó con una sonrisa

- Yo solo quería disculparme por lo que pasó hace unos días, no quería que te enojaras…- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-No estoy enojada- Dijo terminándose de arreglar el largo cabello negro que cubre sus hombros- no tienes porque disculparte… pero no vuelvas a tocar ese tema o puede ir peor que aquella vez…

-Está bien… Me alegra que no te hayas enojado conmigo, creo que hubiese sido una estupidez- en eso Tsubaki acorrala a Sakura contra una pared y la toma del cuello levantándola mientras ella intenta soltarse

-Te dije que no volvieras a hablar de eso o te iría peor. Para tu información no me enojo por cualquier cosa y debes tener por seguro que cuando algo me molesta reacciono al instante, yo no reprimo mi enojo ni guardo rencor… pero si comienzan a pincharme y decir cosas que no me gustan mi odio se vuelve mas y mas denso…-en eso la suelta y ella cae al suelo tosiendo-Solo ten cuidado con lo que me dices-se retira con una cara de odio.

Tsubaki sale de aquel baño en el que se encontraba para dirigirse a la cafetería y almorzar con sus amigos, de repente Sakura, la chica a la que maltrató, pasa corriendo a su lado en la misma dirección-(_Creo que fui demasiado dura… Será mejor que cambie mi forma de ser o…_)-Pensaba con su cara muy triste.

Mientras tanto en la cafetería una chica de ojos blancos buscaba a su amiga por todos lados muy preocupada hasta que se cansa y se sienta en una mesa vacía.

-(¿_Donde se abra metido?..._) Tsubaki…- suspiró

En eso la oyó un chico de cabello café y líneas en la cara-¿Que pasa Hinata? ¿Te sientes bien?- dijo sentándose en el lugar junto a Hinata

-¡N-no te sientes ahí! E-ese es el lugar de Tagetto-san-Dijo comenzando a sacar el almuerzo que había preparado para las dos

-Está bien… -dijo levantándose de la silla- ¿Por cierto donde se encuentra Tsubaki?- Preguntó mirando a todos lados- Siempre la veo contigo… que raro

-N-no sé donde esta…-

Justo es ese momento Sakura llega llorando a los brazos de Naruto quien se encontraba con Sasuke, Ino, Sai, Shikamaru y Temari, y cerca se encontraban Kiba y Hinata hablando

-Naruto…- suspiraba con lágrimas en sus ojos

-¿Que pasó Sakura? ¿Quién te hiso llorar?- Pregunta preocupado

-Tsu- Tsubaki me golpeo…-dijo calmándose

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio?- pregunta confundido

-Claro que si… nunca te mentiría-Dijo después de abrazarlo

La ojiblanca escucha la conversación y empieza a defender a Tsubaki-E-ella nunca haría eso… N-no creo que sea verdad…-Dijo con gran decisión en su mirada

-¿Como sabes? Tu no estuviste ahí… además la conoces desde hace tan solo unos días… No la conoces totalmente-Dijo Sakura aún abrazando a Naruto

-Bueno, es que yo-yo se que nunca…- Sus palabras quedaron trabadas cuando escucho una voz interrumpiéndola

-Es cierto… yo golpee a Sakura en los baños-Apareció Tsubaki poniendo una mano en el hombro de Hinata- No tiene porque defenderme… al final la culpable soy yo-Termino de decir con una voz muy débil y triste-… Aceptaré cualquier castigo que tengan preparado para mí…- cerro sus ojos esperando a que Sakura diga algo, pero el que hablo fue Naruto

-Pídele disculpas y promete que no se lo volverás a hacer ni a ella ni a nadie más- dijo muy serio

-(_¿Eso es mi castigo?... La verdad es muy difícil disculparse_) Discúlpame Sakura-dijo extendiendo su mano hacia la recién nombrada- Prometo no volver a golpear a nadie nunca más…

En ese instante todo se solucionó y todos en la escuela estaban felices menos dos personas… Sasuke y Hinata. Ellos se encontraban pensando en el actuar de Tsubaki mientras la veían admitir su error y disculparse luego y lo que más impacto fue que creía que le darían un castigo o algo parecido.

En clase Sasuke no dejaba de mirar a Tsubaki- (_Que raro esa tonta nunca haría eso, no creo que sea capaz de golpear a alguien… de ser así de seguro ya debería tener un brazo roto o algo parecido… ¿Qué habrá querido decir con un castigo?_)-continuó escribiendo- (_Le preguntaré… después de todo yo soy la persona que mas la conoce_)

Mientras Sasuke pensaba eso Hinata tenía en la mente algo muy parecido, miraba a la compañera a su lado- (_Tsubaki… ¿De verdad tú hiciste eso?…Yo… yo no te veo capaz… nunca te enojas y siempre que estamos juntas no paras de hacerme sonreír… eres muy divertida y amable, no logro entender cuál sería la razón por la cual golpeaste a Sakura. Además ¿por qué pensaste en un castigo?... tengo que preguntárselo… después de todo yo soy la persona que mas la conoce_)-continúa con las tareas que el profesor de matemáticas Kabuto, un joven adulto de cabello blanco tomado en una cola y con unos lentes redondos, escribía en el pizarrón.

Las horas pasaron y el Uchiha junto con la Hyuuga intentaron hablarle a - ¡Tsubaki!- dijeron al unisono

-¿Eh? ¿Qué necesitan?- preguntó amablemente

-(_Que raro… ¿Por qué pregunto tan amablemente?...comúnmente cuando le digo algo me grita…_)- Pensaba confundido el azabache

-Etto… quiero hablar c-contigo Tsubaki-chan… -Mira a Sasuke- A… s-solas- terminó tímidamente y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

-Hmp… Te espero en casa… también tengo algo que decirte- Continuó su camino sin mirar atrás

-(_Que es lo que tiene ese tonto…_)… ¿Hinata que querías decirme?-Pregunta la ojiverde luego de que todos en el salón se retiraran

-Aún tengo dudas sobre lo que pasó hoy con Sakura…-decía sin mirarla a la cara

-¿Que dudas? Todo se aclaró en el descanso…- levantaba la cara de Hinata para verla a los ojos- si realmente eres mi amiga deberías confiar en lo que te digo- seguía en un tono suave y pacifico

Hinata se le tira encima llorando- no quiero creer que tu golpeaste a alguien, me parece imposible… eres tan linda y amable con todos que no me lo imagino- lloraba a llanto abierto

-Lo siento tanto… no llores, por favor… eres mi única amiga y quiero cuidarte… no quería decepcionarte… si quieres puedo irme a otro lado…- decía tratando de calmarla

-¿A otro… lado?- dijo confundida

-Sí, a otra ciudad en la que no sufras… no quiero estar sola pero por ti amiga cualquier cosa- sonaba algo triste

-No… no quiero que te vayas… eres la única persona con la que puedo hablar fluidamente y decirte lo que pienso sin ningún problema… por favor no me dejes sola…- dijo volviendo a soltar el llanto

-Bien, nunca te dejaré sola… estaré siempre a tu lado…-dijo abrasándola cariñosamente-(_Tengo que cambiar… o todos se alejaran nuevamente…_)- pensó para si Tsubaki

Luego de que la ojiblanca se calmara fueron a los baños de chicas para que ella se lavara la cara así su familia no notara que estuvo llorando.

-Aquí fue… ¿verdad?- preguntaba mientras se lavaba la cara

-Si… tienes razón… aun no lo entiendo, ¿porque solo me dijo que me disculpara?-preguntaba mientras se veía al espejo

-Es lo normal… disculparse por las cosas malas que uno hace al otro… ¿Por qué preguntas?-Decía mirándola comprensivamente

-Es que… (_Tengo que decírselo… después de todo es mi amiga…_) Bueno… yo… -Se detiene al sentir el abrazo de Hinata

-Se que algún día me lo dirás… cuando estés lista… esperaré tú tienes tus razones por ser como eres y eres divertida así… me agradas- terminó con una gran sonrisa

-…- solo observó el extraño reaccionar de Hinata y correspondió al abrazo

Lugo de este encuentro algo "Yuri" las dos se dirigieron a sus casas con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. Camino a su casa la linda Tsubaki era seguida por decenas de chicos que se babeaban por ella como siempre, menos cuando era acompañada por Sasuke. Al llegar a casa Sasuke la esperaba en la sala principal sentado en el sillón más grande.

-¡Hola, ya llegué! ¿Qué quieres imbécil? – pregunta desde la puerta bastante enojada

-(_Esa es la Tsubaki que conozco…_)- pensó con una media sonrisa

-¿De qué te ríes? ¿Qué hiciste ahora en mi habitación?- se apresuró a entrar a su habitación

-Espera… - la detuvo con esas palabras-no es nada… no hay nada en tu habitación- estaba totalmente frio y distante

-como creerte… no confío en ti desde que me quitaste la mochila-siguió caminando

-Eso fue una broma- parándose continuó – esto que te quiero decir es en serio

-bueno, pero que sea rápido- dijo acercándose

-¿Por qué te comportaste tan amable con Sakura? Es obvio que te debe haber hecho algo malo como para que tuvieras que agredirla- dijo sin quitar su pesada mirada de la chica

-Ella se lo buscó… (_Debo contenerme…_)-pensó para su adentros y después continuar-No… es mi culpa, yo fui quien empezó… no culpes a la pobre Sakura- dijo mirando a otro lado

-¿Cuál es la razón por la cual la golpeaste?- dijo no muy convencido por las palabras de Tsubaki

-No la golpee… la ahorqué y levante a unos 10 centímetros del suelo… durante 20 segundos- dijo algo enfadada- solo fue para que dejara de hablar… si hubiese querido le saco la lengua…-diciendo esto se retiró en dirección a su habitación

Sasuke quedó atónito por lo que la chica acababa de decir-(_Eso… fue realmente extraño, nunca la he oído decir algo parecido…_)

Mientras tanto en su habitación Tsubaki dejaba sus cosas y sacaba la laptop en la que debía hacer la tarea de geografía-(_No entiendo… porque todo el mundo no para de preguntarme respecto a lo que pasó hoy… listo ya se solucionó tema cerrado_)- y abre su laptop para comenzar a trabajar.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3- Unos años después

Todo aquello había caído en el olvido, el ataque a Sakura, las disculpas y el enojo, ya han pasado 5 años todos ya tienen 17 años menos la pequeña Tsubaki quien cumple años más tarde que todos sus amigos, en el 1 de enero del año proximo. Ninguno de sus amigos se ha quedado atrás en los estudios y ella está más que feliz con todos a su lado. Eso pareciera ya que reprime su enojo y lo convierte en amabilidad, con las únicas personas con las que se muestra es con su amiga Hinata y con Sasuke el imbécil. Es más, tiene más amigos de los que nunca se había imaginado compañeros de clase, equipo de deportes y la banda de rock que hizo con uno chicos que conoció. Todo va bien en su vida, excepto por una cosa su deseo constante de desquitarse con las personas…

-No lo puedo creer… ¿porque me dijo eso?- decía algo enojada junto a Hinata cerca de la cascada en la que se conocieron

-No te preocupes, cálmate-dice con una pequeña sonrisa

_Flash Back_

Tsubaki se encuentra en el curso terminando una tarea de la cual se había olvidado-(_Tengo que terminar esto antes de que se termine el descanso_)…-continuaba escribiendo sacando las respuestas de un libro. En eso alguien entra en el salón

-Por fin esta sola… - dijo una voz desconocida mientras se escuchaba una serie de risitas

-No te importa… déjame tranquila que estoy terminando mi tarea- dijo sin quitar su mirada del libro

-No me hables de esa forma…- esa persona desconocida quitó de la mesa el cuaderno de Tsubaki- ¿Que tenemos aquí?- dijo mirando el cuaderno

-¡Oye deja eso!- dijo mirando a esa chica pelirroja con unos lentes y detrás se encontraban otras chicas mas entre ellas estaba Ino- (_Es el club de fans de Sasuke… ¿Qué quieren conmigo?_)… ¿Qué diablos les pasa? –pregunta levantándose de su silla

-Tómenla…- en eso dos chicas de atrás de la pelirroja agarran a Tsubaki de los brazos- No te metas con nosotras y aléjate de Sasuke…-dijo mirándola a los ojos su mirada roja en batalla con la verde de Tsubaki como el fuego y el bosque estaban enfrentándose pero era obvio que la mirada color del fuego ganaría.

-Está bien… después de todo me molesta estar con ese imbécil… - dijo mirando a otro lado

-Eso estuvo mal… no trates a nuestro Sasuke de esa forma- levanta el cuaderno de la ojiverde y empieza a arrancar las paginas- Huy… creo que lo rompí, no importa de todas formas ya no servía… Vuelves a hablar de Sasuke con ese tono y te irá peor- todas se retiran

_Fin Flash Back_

-Y lo peor es que nadie me cree…- se sienta intranquila

-Yo… yo si te creo, eres mi amiga y sé que puedo confiar en tu palabra- dijo comprensivamente

-Creo que de todas las personas que conozco solo en ti puedo confiar- la miró con una gran felicidad- Muchas gracias por escucharme

-Después de todo para eso están las amigas

Luego de esto las dos volvieron a sus respectivas casas mientras se dirigía recordó las palabras que la pelirroja le había dicho-(…_No te metas con nosotras y aléjate de Sasuke…_)- esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza-(_¿Yo alejarme de Sasuke?...como si me gustara estar con ese tipo…_)

Cuando llegó a la enorme casa entró por la puerta de atrás para no ser identificada, ya que no quería dar explicaciones a Sasuke. Entra sigilosamente sin ser notada logra llegar hasta su habitación- Ahh… -suspiró aliviada con sus verdes orbes cerradas- Por fin en mi habitación-cuando abrió sus ojos se encontró con una imagen realmente aterradora… era Sasuke sentado a la orilla de su cama- ¡¿Q-que haces en mi habitación?! ¡Pervertido que estas pensando metiéndote en la habitación de una chica!- grita totalmente avergonzada

-¿Pervertido yo? Eres tú la que está pensando cosas raras…- dijo con su tono serio y frio sin quitarle la mirada de encima- Además, ¿crees que fue divertido buscar la llave maestra de mi hermano mientras dormía? – dijo levantándose y acercándose suavemente

- Aléjate de mi… no quiero que me hables nunca más… -Dijo enojada abriendo la puerta de su habitación- no quiero que entres nunca más a mi dormitorio

-Lo lamento… Yo solo quiero preguntarte una cosa… ¿Que fue lo que pasó con Karin?- muy serio con su mirada negra enfrentaba a la de azabache cabello

-Nada… no te importa… (_¿Porque está tan preocupado?... se comporta tan frio con todas las chicas que conoce pero… a mi me trata tan distinto… como a una hermana…_)- mantenía su mirada hacia la de Sasuke

-Bien… si no quieres decirme se lo tendré que preguntar a ella- empezó a irse pero fue detenido por los vocablos de la ojiverde

-¿Porque me tratas así?... ¿no se supone que me aborrecerías toda tu vida?- dijo recordando las palabras que él le dijo el día en que se conocieron

_Flash Back_

El tiempo pasó en esa cafetería ninguno decía nada, el silencio a cada segundo se volvía más tenso Tsubaki no sabe qué hacer, hasta que en un momento ese chico habla

-¿Cómo te llamas…? No malinterpretes solo quiero saber el nombre de la persona a la que aborreceré toda mi vida, además de mi hermano-

-Bueno yo soy Tagetto, Tagetto Tsubaki ¿Etto… cómo te llamas tu?- Preguntó interesada…

_Fin Flash Back_

-(_Aún se acuerda de aquel día…_) Bien creo que deberías olvidar eso… ya pasó… - dijo evadiendo el tema

-No me evadas… ¿porque te preocupas tanto?- pregunto insistente

-¿Sabes por qué?- dijo enojado- es porque te pareces mucho a mi… no tienes familia igual que yo… pero peor, al menos tengo a mi hermano… tu no tenías a nadie, estabas sola y decidí cuidarte como a una hermana menor… yo te considero una hermana…-dijo retirándose

-¿qué le pasó a tu familia?- pregunta antes de que se valla

-… Murieron en la última batalla que tuvieron los Hyuuga y los Uchiha…- dijo sin más

-Entonces… odias a Hinata ¿verdad?- preguntó algo triste

-No- ella le mira con impresión- …Ella no tiene la culpa de esa batalla… el culpable fue mi hermano…-y se retira velozmente

-Yo… a mi familia… - susurraba para sus adentros mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza

…

El tiempo en esa semana pasó velozmente hasta que el fin de semana llegó. Todos estuvieron planeando una salida de pareja en las que irían Shikamaru con Temari, Sakura y Naruto, Tenten con Neji y para que fuese más divertido las chicas y chicos sin pareja también irían ellos fueron Sai, Hinata, Tsubaki, Ino, Karin y Sasuke. En eso Sai, un chico muy pálido de cabello negro y algo directo respecto a lo que piensa empieza a tratar de conversar con Tsubaki.

-Hola, ¿como estas?- pregunta con una falsa sonrisa en la cara

-Si no quieres sonreír no lo hagas-dijo algo molesta

-Bien-dijo cambiando el gesto en su cara- eres aún más directa que yo… me pareces impresionante…

-¿Qué piensas de mí?- pregunta al chico

-¿Respecto a qué?- Dijo él, medio confundido

-Respecto a todo: vestimenta, apariencia, gustos, actitud… lo que sea

-Bueno te lo diré en el orden en que me los mencionaste: Te vistes bien y no eres reveladora, eres muy bonita y no te molesta el ser seguida por los chicos, te gustan buenas bandas de música prefieres el rock pero igual muy buenos grupos, tu actitud es saltona pero lo reprimes para que tus amigos no te tengan miedo… además pienso que eres una gran persona y sabes cómo cuidar a quienes quieres- dijo sin temor alguno

-(_¿C-como es que sabe mis razones por comportarme así…? El es un chico muy interesante… es muy… agradable…_)…- quedó silenciosa unos momentos mientras detrás de ellos estaban todos cotilleando

-Viste Sai intenta ligarse a Tsubaki- dijo la rubia Ino

-La verdad eso parece…- decía Naruto

-N-no lo creo…-todos miraron hacia donde la Hyuuga se encontraba- no pareciera que quiera t-tener algo con ella… solo l-le dijo la verdad- todos continuaban con sus miradas puestas en ella mientras se avergonzaba mas y mas- ella s-si es muy linda, t-también es muy buena persona, no le g-gusta mostrarse como es f-frente a ustedes porque tiene miedo d-de que la rechacen… - miró a la chica que era su amiga- … C-creo que hasta a mi me o-oculta algo de su verdadero ser…

-Tsubaki escuchó todo lo que su amiga dijo y se quedó meditando-(_Creo que debo decirle a Hinata él porque me separé de mi familia… pero y si ella no quiere ser mas mi amiga… tendré que arriesgarme. Pero por ahora debo decirle algo a Sai…_) Oye, Sai- él la miró interesado- c-creo que me gustas…- se sonrojó levemente

-Tú también me gustas… desde que te conocí te admiro mucho- dijo tomando sus manos- ¿Te… te gustaría ser mi novia?

-¿Fue cierto lo que escuche?- decía una voz en un susurro- tartamudeó… nunca escuche a Sai tan inseguro… parece que si le gusta

Mientras Hinata miraba la escena muy animada-(_Que romántico… como quisiera tener el valor para decirle eso a Naruto…_)- pensaba mirando al rubio de ojos como el zafiro

-C-claro… que si- dijo con una sonrisa

El se acerca y le da un pequeño beso en sus labios- Gracias, espero poder hacerte feliz

Mientras tanto Sasuke miraba la escena muy enfadado-(¿_Por qué estoy tan enojado?... si ese Sai llega a hacerle algo malo a Tsubaki… se arrepentirá_)- miraba la imagen de los dos besándose con un gran recelo

Todos siguieron con su salida fueron al cine y se divirtieron viendo vidrieras, Tsubaki nunca se alejó de Hinata ni de Sai quien iba siempre de su mano.

A los pocos días todo iba perfecto a Tsubaki le gustaba siempre estar con su novio Sai y su amiga Hinata. Sasuke ya no acompañaba a Tsubaki al colegio y es Sai quien la va a buscar todos los días y en el camino siempre se encontraban con Hinata.

-¡Hola Hinata!-dijo con alegría

-H-hola… Tagetto-san, Sai-kun…-dijo tímidamente

-¿A él le dices Sai y a mí me dices Tagetto?- dijo algo enojada-…No es justo

-Tu apellido es muy bello- interrumpe el azabache- Tal vez sea una razón para llamarte de esa forma… aunque tu nombre es aun más lindo

-Gracias Sai-kun-dice Tsubaki dándole un besito en la mejilla-Casi se me olvida-los dos miraron a la ojiverde interesados- Hoy por la tarde estaré con la banda, no podré salir a ningún lado…

-Está bien… T-Tagetto-san… -dijo haciendo una pausa para luego continuar- ¿P-puedo ir a verte al estudio de grabación?-preguntó tímidamente

-Hmm… - puso una cara pensativa- Yo creería que si… pero solo uno puede ir…

-Yo también tengo cosas que hacer- dijo el chico- hoy tengo que ayudar a Yamato-sama con unas cosas en su trabajo

-El tiene una carpintería ¿verdad?- dijo Tsubaki

-Sí, tienes razón. El tiene una carpintería y debo ayudarle con unos diseños para hacerle a las cosas-dijo poniendo una sonrisa algo más real que las comunes

-Es cierto, eres un gran dibujante… quiero que me dibujes y así plasmar mi belleza en un lienzo- sonrió egocéntrica

-Sería imposible- Tsubaki le miró – ni siquiera el mejor dibujante del mundo podría dibujar tu radiante belleza

-(_Ya se pusieron melosos… mejor me adelanto_)-Pensó Hinata aumentando el paso

Los días pasaron rápido y Hinata cada vez pasaba menos tiempo con Tsubaki ya que ella estaba siempre con el chico llamado Sai. En el único momento que estaban tranquilas y sin interrupciones era cuando se dirigían a la cascada en la que se conocieron hace 5 años.

-Qué lindo es estar en este lugar… me relaja mucho el ruido del agua golpeando las rocas…- decía Tsubaki parada sobre una roca con la cabeza en dirección al cielo

-Es cierto Tsubaki-chan es muy tranquilo este lugar… después de un cansador día de clases lo mejor es relajarse- dijo quitándose el bolso con el cual va a la escuela

Tsubaki la mira con una sonrisita picarona-Es tan lindo… hace que me olvide de todo… incluso de las terribles cosas que el club de fans del imbécil me dicen

-Tsubaki-chan… Hoy tienes práctica ¿verdad?-preguntó algo triste

-Sí, dentro de una hora debo estar en el gimnasio del colegio… - cuando termina de decir eso suena su estomago en señal de hambre- pero tengo mucha hambre-tomando su estomago

-No te preocupes, traje algo para que comas- dijo sacando una pequeña caja de su bolso-Es para ti, tómalo

-¿Lo hiciste tu?-preguntó algo confundida

-Si- y sonrío afablemente

Mientras Tsubaki comía desesperadamente Hinata solo la miraba-Oye Hinata ¿no comerás nada? Me da pena verte así

-No, no te preocupes no tengo hambre-dijo tranquilamente- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace 5 años?-y Tsubaki la miró algo confundida

_Flash Back_

-Aquí fue… ¿verdad?- preguntaba mientras se lavaba la cara

-Si… tienes razón… aun no lo entiendo, ¿porque solo me dijo que me disculpara?-preguntaba mientras se veía al espejo

-Es lo normal… disculparse por las cosas malas que uno hace al otro… ¿Por qué preguntas?-Decía mirándola comprensivamente

-Es que… (_Tengo que decírselo… después de todo es mi amiga…_) Bueno… yo… -Se detiene al sentir el abrazo de Hinata

-Se que algún día me lo dirás… cuando estés lista… esperaré tú tienes tus razones por ser como eres y eres divertida así… me agradas- terminó con una gran sonrisa

-…- solo observó el extraño reaccionar de Hinata y correspondió al abrazo

_Fin Flash Back_

Eso la hizo detener en su comer y meditó unos instantes. No podía creer que todavía lo recuerda y solo mira a Hinata de una forma algo triste.

-No… puedo, tú crees que será fácil pero… yo no quiero que te alejes… todavía no estoy preparada- dijo levantándose

-Oh, Tsubaki-chan lo lamento… no quiero que te enojes, soy una verdadera tonta nunca debí preguntarte eso…-dijo algo triste

En eso Tsubaki se acerca y le da un abrazo- Es lo normal, tú te estás preocupando por mi… así como yo lo estoy haciendo al no decirte el porqué de mi reaccionar aquél día en el colegio… -Suelta a Hinata- creo que debo dejar a Sai… ya no me siento bien estando con el…

-¿Por qué? Si se ven tan felices juntos-dijo la ojiblanca

-Cuando tú estás yo me siento muy feliz… pero no me gusta estar sola con el… me siento rara…- dijo tomando sus cosas

-Y… cuando lo harás…-dijo comenzando a salir del bosque

-Ahora… el me está esperando en la puerta del instituto-Comento mientras seguía los pasos de su amiga

-Ya veo…

Las dos continuaron caminando por el bosque para ir al instituto, hablaron de muchas cosas mientras caminaban: comida, cocina, ropa, cabello… hasta llegar frente a Sai

-Sai-kun tengo que decirte algo…-dice la chica de cabellos negros como el carbón

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios,

lamento que para algunos este fic no sea bueno

pero lo seguiré subiendo para terminar mi primera creación.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4- El fin de un amor y ¿el principio de una amistad?

Las dos continuaron caminando por el bosque para ir al instituto, hablaron de muchas cosas mientras caminaban: comida, cocina, ropa, cabello… hasta llegar frente a Sai

-Sai-kun tengo que decirte algo…-dice la chica de cabellos negros como el carbón

El chico la mira- ¿Que necesitas Tsubaki? – dijo con un tono algo triste

-Bueno… es que… -dijo tratando de que las palabras salieran de su boca- Yo no… tu no… bueno… (¿Por qué ahora no puedo decírselo?... tengo miedo que se ponga triste…)-en eso el chico habló

-Ya sé que quieres terminar conmigo-dijo con un tono triste-pero no se cual es la razón…

-¿C-como sabes? -Preguntó la ojiverde

-Eso no importa… lo único que me importa es tu felicidad y si eres feliz lejos de mi que así sea… solo quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho

-Está bien… espero que encuentres a quien amar y ella también lo haga- dijo en un tono bajo

-Nunca encontraré a alguien como tú, pero debo superarlo… después de todo aún somos jóvenes…- dicho esto se retira del lugar

-V-vamos Tagetto-san, debe entrar a clases- dijo la ojiblanca

-Sí, tienes razón… - dijo mirando a su amiga

Llegaron al gimnasio del colegio y estaban todas sus compañeras de clase incluidas las de la otra división.

-Es momento que empiece un partido entre las de primero A contra las del B- dijo la profesora Kurenai, tiene el cabello negro y ojos color sangre usa un equipo de gimnasia color rojo con líneas blancas- Ustedes elegirán el deporte que harán

-¡Atletismo!-gritaron todas las del A, el curso de Tsubaki

-¡No!, ¡Voleibol!, ¡¿si profesora Kurenai?!- dijeron las del B quienes son las enemigas en los deportes del curso de Tsubaki. En este también se encuentra Karin la chica que le hace la vida imposible a la chica con ojos color del bosque

-Ya sé, haremos un sorteo… el curso que mejores notas tenga tiene el derecho a elegir el deporte que jugarán…- dijo la profesora sacando la lista de asistencia

Comenzó a contar, las chicas del B estaban muy nerviosas mientras que Tsubaki y sus compañeras estaban muy relajadas pues saben que son las mejores en deportes de todo el colegio, por eso están en el A.

-Bien ya terminé… quienes eligen el deporte serán las chicas del…- todas esperando la respuesta se estaban emocionando- son la chicas del A.

-¡Siiiii! – gritaron todas, menos Hinata

-¿Oye Hinata no jugarás?- dijo la rubia Ino

-N-no puedo Ino-chan… estoy incapacitada para deportes…-dijo tímidamente

-¿Por qué?-pregunta ignorante

-La verdad, Hinata está tratando de decir que es demasiado torpe para jugar un deporte. Siempre se cae o desmaya, jiji- dijo Tsubaki terminando con una risita burlesca

-A d-diferencia de ti Tagetto-san… eres una e-experta en deportes- dijo con un poco de énfasis la última oración

-Hay me alagas Hinata, no es para tanto…- dijo con un leve rubor

-Ni lo menciones, siempre presumes de tu gran habilidad en todo, tu belleza interna y externa, tu habilidad en la música, tu linda voz, tu sedoso cabello, tus ojos verdes y profundos… ¿me olvido de algo?- dijo la pelirosa con un tono sarcástico

-Es que es cierto, jiji- dijo algo egocéntrica-yo soy…-sus vocablos se vieron interrumpidos por una mano que golpeó su cara

-No hables tanto que conseguirás el odio de todos- dijo la pelirroja que golpeó su cara

-No vuelvas a golpearme o te irá mal- dijo en un susurro- no mal sino que terriblemente mal, lamentaras el haberte metido conmigo…- dando se la vuelta se alejó de aquella chica y todas sus compañeras la acompañaron

-¿Por que no le hiciste nada?-dijo Sakura

-¿Te dejarás pasar por encima?- pregunta Ino

-¿S-se encuentra bien Tagetto-san?-Dijo muy preocupada Hinata- ya le a-avisé a la profesora lo que ocurrió, a-ahora está aplicando medidas para que esto n-no se vuelva a repetir…- dijo algo tímida observando el rostro rojo de Tsubaki

-Si, estoy bien Hinata, no te preocupes… he sentido cosas peores- sonrió- Respecto a lo que ustedes dicen chicas no le haré nada… le doy una oportunidad la próxima vez que se meta conmigo… (_Lloverá sangre… y no será mía_)…- se aleja para poder poner un poco de hielo en la mejilla.

-(_Creo que debo hacer algo con esto…_)-Pensó Hinata-(_Pero…_)-dudaba de lo que estaba pensando

Los días pasaron, varias veces Karin molestó sin sentido alguno a Tsubaki y ella aguantó meses esos insultos, nunca se los devolvió pero tenía el deseo irresistible de ver aquel líquido rojo que corre por las venas de todas las personas sobre el cuerpo de Karin. Un día comenzando el segundo semestre Tsubaki tranquilamente iba molestando a Sasuke camino al colegio.

-Oye Sasuke, ¿te gusta Ino?

-No

-¿Sakura?

-No

-¿Hinata?

-No-siempre contestando de manera fría y cortante

-… Esa chica… ¿la conoces?-mirando a una chica algo rara tenía el cabello blanco y lo que parecían adornos con forma de orejas en la cabeza aparte de muchos más como mechas de color dorado y rosa

-No, no la conozco -dijo fríamente-(_Tengo la sensación de haberla visto antes…_)-pensó algo confundido

-No la mires tanto ¬¬ -dijo algo enojada y celosa- dijiste que solo me cuidarías a mí y como soy tu hermana solo tienes que vigilarme a mí, tus ojos en mí –dijo con un tono egoísta y posesivo

-No soy un juguete al que puedes controlar con tus caprichos… tonta egoísta- dijo apurándose y dejando atrás a Tsubaki

-¿Sucede algo Tagetto-san?-pregunta la ojiblanca que acababa de llegar

-¿Ah? Hola Hinata… ¿Puedes creer que Sasuke me dijo tonta egoísta?

Su amiga rió con un tono burlesco- Es muy malo verdad… -seguía sonriendo-No eres tonta eres muy inteligente

-Gracias Hinata, yo sabía que eres mi amiga (_Creo que se me pasó algo… el me dijo tonta egoísta… pero, según Hinata, no soy tonta… bah, no puedo deducir lo que Hinata quiso decir_)

Las dos continuaron su andar hasta el salón, tranquilamente planean que es lo que harán esa tarde.

-¿Qué tal si después de la grabación vamos a comer algo?

-Pero mi padre me va a retar… tu sabes que a él no le gusta que llegue tarde a casa…

-No te preocupes. Yo estaré apoyando en todo momento y si te quiere hacer algo como prohibirte salir o venir al colegio conmigo le paro el carro…

-Si… ¿así como cuando fuimos a la última grabación?-dijo recordando lo sucedido hace tan solo unos días

_Flash Back_

Las dos amigas estaban llegando a la mansión de la Hyuuga

-Bien, aquí estamos… si dice algo tu padre…-fue interrumpida por el antes mencionado

-¿Que harás?-dijo el hombre-¿Por qué Hinata llega a estas horas?

-Etto… padre…-dijo la heredera

-Le pregunte a la chica que te escolta…- dijo sin mirar a su hija

-B-bueno… y-yo… e-etto-dijo sin poder dejar de temblar, sus ojos temblaban del terror y sus piernas apenas la podían sostener-H-Hinata… -miró a su amiga-… ¡Me tengo que ir!-dijo dejando una nube de polvo tras de ella

-Lo siento padre… se supone que ella me protege, pero te tiene mucho miedo-dijo la ojiblanca

-Bien… por lo menos te protege… entra-dijo el Hyuuga

-Si…

_Fin Flash Back_

-¿Entonces lo enfrentaras como la ultima vez?-repitió la heredera del clan más poderoso

-Sí, quiero decir no… bueno eso-dijo animada-es que le tengo pavor a tu padre… me ofrecí a ser tu protectora solo para que tu padre me tenga un poco de confianza…-dijo un poco desanimada

-Jiji, pero claro que te tiene confianza… él sabe que nunca me pasará nada mientras esté contigo-dijo deteniendo su andar

-¿De verdad? Realmente no lo sabía-dijo continuando su camino hasta que llegaron al salón de clases

Las dos continuaron hablando mientras esperan que el profesor de matemáticas Iruka ingrese al salón. Justo cuando este entra Tsubaki logra ver a una persona parada junto a la puerta.

-Todos siéntense y hagan silencio…-dijo el profesor, en ese instante todos hicieron silencio y se acomodaron en sus lugares- Ya puedes pasar –dijo hablándole a la persona que se encontraba en la puerta

-Buenos días a todos- dijo la chica con una sonrisa en la cara

-Ella se llama Tsuyu Kushimoto-mencionó escribiendo su nombre en la pizarra

-(_Es la misma de esta mañana… ¿cómo se atreve a quitarme el lugar de la más linda del salón?_)-pensó muy celosa y con el seño fruncido

-Bien, siéntate ahí, junto a Tagetto ella seguro te ayudará a ponerte al día con las tareas- dijo apuntando el lugar vacio a la derecha de Tagetto el cual también estaba frente a Sasuke- ¿No es cierto Tagetto-san, nuestra mejor alumna le ayudará a la chica nueva?

-… No- sin mirar a nadie

-¡¿Cómo?!-dijeron todos al unisono

-¿Tsubaki, por que no ayudas a esa chica?-dijo Ino algo sorprendida- Eres la más lista del salón, deberías hacerlo…

-No, lo haré. Por qué…-sus vocablos se vieron interrumpidos por la chica de cabellos blancos

-No hace falta que me ayude-dijo dibujando una sonrisa-No si usted no quiere Tagetto-san

Todos observaban con una cara de asombro y muchas dudas aparecían en las mentes de los que ahora eran sus compañeros, nadie dijo nada solo un silencio prolongado fue el que reinó por todo el salón. Hasta que el profesor Iruka rompió aquel mutismo que se había creado.

-Bien, creo que ya debemos empezar la clase-dijo asustando a todos los chicos con un fuerte golpe de manos

Todo pasó tranquilo, el maestro escribió unos cuantos ejercicios en la pizarra. Eran difíciles, casi nadie los entendía y eran suficientes para que cuando la clase terminara queden un par para hacer en casa. Pero para la lista Tsubaki esos no eran nada.

…

Después de 15 minutos empezada la clase -(_Que bien… ya terminé… y sin mi ayuda esa chica no podrá hacer nada…_)-Pensaba Tsubaki mientras revisaba sus ejercicios-¡Ya termine!-dijo levantándose de su silla y poniendo una cara de odio al darse cuenta que la chica nueva dijo la misma frase que ella al mismo tiempo.

En eso la chica llamada Tsuyu se acerca al escritorio del profesor para que este le corrija pero cuando la peliblanca se paró frente a Iruka Tsubaki la tiró al piso de un empujón

-Ups…-dijo cínicamente

-Tagetto-san-dijo el profe llamando la atención de la susodicha-¿por qué hizo eso…?-dijo pidiendo una explicación

-Bueno, es que me tropecé y esa chica paró mi caída…-dijo haciéndose la inocente-ella es la que se encontraba en mi camino-termino frunciendo el seño un poco

-Tagetto-san está casti…-los vocablos del profesor se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de la chica que ahora se estaba levantando

-No se preocupe profesor Iruka, no fue intencional y yo me encontraba en su camino… Por favor Tagetto-san discúlpeme- dijo amablemente sin sacar la sonrisa de su cara

-Bien, como sea… quiero que revise mis cálculos profesor-mencionó entregando el cuaderno en el que estaba trabajando

-… Perfecto como siempre… espero que no vuelva a suceder la misma cosa mientras estés en mi clase…

La chica de ojos verdes vuelve a su lugar con una sonrisa en la cara-(_No se preocupe maestro… no sucederá nunca más… en su clase… así aprenderá que soy la reina de todos, aunque ellos no se den cuenta…_)-pensó sonriendo maléficamente mientras el profesor le decía que todos los ejercicios hechos por Tsuyu están correctos

-Tsubaki-chan-susurró una chica con ojos blancos como la nieve-debes quitar esos malos pensamientos… relájate y piensa que todo es bueno…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro-… etto… por cierto después de clases… ¿me ayudas con los problemas?

-Claro… ¿por qué no?-dijo sonriendo-No te preocupes, ya no pienso en ella… aunque me molestó el que se creyera superior a mi... ¬¬ -dijo observando de reojo a la chica que después de haber terminado los ejercicios se pone a dibujar

-claro Tsubaki-chan… pero no te enojes tanto que pueden castigarte n.n eso podría poner en peligro tu puesto de la mejor alumna-dijo preocupada pero a la vez feliz sin dejar de mirar a su amiga

…

Cuando la clase terminó todos salían del salón para almorzar, Tsubaki le dijo a Hinata que se adelantara ya que tenía que terminar de guardar unos apuntes. En cuanto salió del salón de clases un montón de chicas la rodearon sin dejarla escapar.

-¿Que quieren ahora? ¿Se seguirán burlando de mi o qué?-dijo enojada sin prestarle mayor importancia a las chicas a su alrededor

-Queremos vengarnos…-dijo saliendo de entre todas las chicas una pelirroja

-¿De qué se quieren vengar?-dijo realmente confundida

-Hoy de camino al colegio te vi abrazando a Sasuke… además le besaste (_Jeje… todas las fans de Sasuke me creen esa mentira… sé que no tengo oportunidad si intento golpearla estando sola… pero con todas las chicas del club esto será una masacre… luego que le diga a alguien quien fue…_) Te golpearemos hasta que dejes de moverte-dijo mientras salía de su alrededor una llama roja y el brillo de sus lentes no dejaban ver sus ojos- Vamos chicas

-Pero si yo no hice eso…-decía intentando detener los golpes y patadas que el grupo de chicas la daban pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles…

Ella no hace más que estar en el suelo sentada con las rodillas pegadas a su cuerpo mientras las demás no paran de golpearla. En un momento todas paran y Karin se acerca a Tsubaki y la toma de la ropa para verla a los ojos…

-(_Que extraño… no está llorando…_)-la soltó y la chica de cabello negro se quedó parada en el mismo lugar sin pensar ni decir nada, lo único que hacía era tambalearse en el mismo lugar.

En eso la furia de la pelirroja se suelta y empieza a propinarle golpes por todo el cuerpo puñetazos en el estomago, pecho, cara, patadas por donde alcanzara y fuertes tirones de cabello. Pero la golpeada no hacía nada solo observaba con indiferencia a la chica que le estaba golpeando.

-¡¿No piensas llorar?! ¡Vamos llora, se que quieres hacerlo!- decía mientras su furia aumentaba por cada respiración que la chica de rostro demacrado daba

Todas las chicas y chicos del instituto miraban con horror aquel escenario, pero nadie puede hacer nada, cada que alguien se le acercaba para detener a la pelirroja esta no dudaba en golpearlo, hasta que en ese momento se escuchan dos gritos

-¡Detente!-este se escucho con furia

-¡Tagetto-san!- Este con un terrible dolor y a la vez con tono de horror

La persona que primero gritó fue la chica nueva Tsuyu, pero no solo grito corrió y se acercó velozmente a Karin evitando el terrible golpe que podría haber dado, la pelirroja impresionada por la velocidad de Tsuyu se queda quieta y la mira

-¿Que quieres rarita?-dijo con una sonrisa en su cara-¿también la quieres golpear?-dijo entregándole la chica que ahora apenas se podía mantener en pie

-¿Qué dices loca? ¡Yo vengo a defender a Tagetto-san!-dijo dejándola suavemente en el suelo- Ahora verás lo que es dolor- de un solo golpe logra derribar sin ningún esfuerzo a la pelirroja que sale volando unos tres metros del lugar golpeándose la cabeza contra una pared-Y no he acabado conti…-sus vocablos fueron detenidos por la demacrada chica que intenta levantarse del suelo

-nadie te pidió ayuda… yo puedo defenderme sola-dijo ya sobre sus piernas débiles por los golpes

-¿Que dices? si casi te mata esa chica-dijo protestando

-Nunca podrá matarme… eso no se acerca en nada a lo que…-se detuvo al darse cuenta que Hinata estaba ahí-(_Será mejor que no diga eso enfrente de Hinata…_)-Piensa mientras se aleja del lugar

-¡Tsubaki-chan detente!-Dijo en un sonoro grito que retumba por las paredes

-(_Me… llamó por mi nombre… frente a todas estas personas… y sin tartamudear_)-Pensó deteniendo sus pasos muy confundida

-Tsubaki-chan, déjame acompañarte-dijo tomando su mano

-No. Gracias… quiero pensar, y tengo miedo de descontrolarme…-dijo mientras quitaba suavemente la mano de su amiga

-(_Tsubaki-chan… espero que estés bien…_)-piensa muy preocupada mientras se aleja su amiga

…

Ya en el baño Tsubaki se mira el rostro totalmente desfigurado y con rabia comienza a gritar- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahh! ¡Odio todo esto! ¡Quiero desaparecer!-dijo varias frases mientras se lavaba su cara y brazos tratando de que no sangraran dichas partes-¿Por qué no me moví?-en eso golpeó uno de los espejos rompiéndolo con la mano-Mierda… todo por esa promesa estúpida… cambiar mi forma de ser…-dijo algo más triste y dejándose caer al suelo continua- Soy una imbécil… para que tener amigos… si al final siempre los pierdo… No quiero vivir mas así… -cuando se disponía a levantarse no pudo mantener mas la conciencia y cae desmayada.


End file.
